My Soulmate
by Howieboo
Summary: Nathan et Brooke s'aimaient, se déchiraient et se brisaient. A présent, Nathan est marié à Haley et Brooke succombe au charme de Lucas. Leur histoire d'amour est-elle terminée pour autant ?
1. Wedding's day

_Je reprends les même personnages de OTH en faisant un petit remix. Les histoires ne sont pas du tout les même, tout ce que vous connaissez ne s'est jamais passé. J'adopte une fois le point de vue de Brooke, une fois celui de Nathan. L'histoire est donc centré sur Brooke/Nathan, mais je vous réserve des surprises. Bonne lecture !_

_Brooke_

« Brooke, il est temps d'y aller, à présent », fit remarquer Peyton, meilleure amie de la jolie brune.

« Oui, oui. J'arrive », répondit-elle, dans un souffle.

Au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Elle savait qu'elle faisait tout pour retarder son arrivée au mariage de Nathan & Haley, le couple le plus uni de Tree Hill. Nathan était aussi le premier amour de Brooke, & ça lui faisait un mal de chien de l'avouer mais elle était jalouse. Pourtant, l'histoire de Nathan et Brooke s'étaient terminés il y a maintenant un an, et dans de bonnes conditions. Ils étaient restés amis. Mais Nathan & Brooke s'aimaient, même s'ils le niaient tous les deux. Ils s'aimaient tellement fort qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à être ensemble : ils faisaient tout foirer au bout d'un mois. Ils se trompaient, se déchiraient, se disputaient alors qu'au fond, ils s'aimaient tellement fort qu'ils n'osaient le montrer. Alors ils avaient rompu, d'un commun accord, se disant que c'était la meilleure solution. Et ça l'était, du moins en apparence. Ils étaient amis, pouvaient discuter comme autrefois sans être gênés et rigolaient comme au bon temps. Mais ce n'était que des apparences, puisque les deux jeunes gens souffraient. Haley James mit fin à la souffrance de Nathan. Elle apparut dans la vie du jeune homme, l'embellit et lui donna ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : de l'amour. Haley était gentille, belle, attentive, intelligente et respectueuse des choses. Presque tout le contraire de Brooke. Cette dernière était tout aussi belle qu'Haley – elle dégageait ce je ne sais quoi qui la faisait aimer de tous – insolente, jalouse, lunatique mais intelligente et généreuse. Haley et Nathan s'étaient fiancés il y a deux mois, et le grand jour était enfin arrivé : ce soir, ils seraient mari et femme. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Brooke avait été invitée, avec Peyton. Les deux jeunes filles étaient prêtes, à présent mais Brooke avait prétexté une urgence et elles étaient donc toujours là, dans le salon de Brooke. Cette dernière remarqua l'air renfrogné de la jolie blonde, ce qui la fit sourire.

« OK, c'est bon, on y va », céda Brooke.

« Enfin ! Dis-moi, tu le faisais exprès, pas vrai ? » demanda Peyton, en souriant à son tour

« Pas du tout. Loin de moi cette idée ! C'est juste que mon mascara avait coulé et je ne peux pas aller à un mariage avec du mascara plein le visage, si ? » répliqua Brooke, en souriant.

Peyton ne répondit pas, et émit simplement un ricanement. Elles partirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la voiture pour aller à l'église. Peyton et Brooke se connaissaient depuis qu'elles avaient dix ans et s'aimaient comme des sœurs. Elles se connaissaient par cœur, se disaient tout et prévoyaient de ne jamais se séparer. Peyton était une magnifique blonde – ses cheveux faisaient pâlir d'envie toutes les filles de Tree Hill – avec des yeux sublimes et une allure de mannequin. Elle était fan de musique et de dessin, et aimait se dire qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Peyton Sawyer représentait l'originalité même. Brooke, quand à elle, aimait la mode et les garçons, pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se lier d'amitié avec miss rock'n'roll. A bientôt dix-neuf ans, elles étaient amies, comme au premier jour et vivaient même ensemble. Le bonheur, ou presque puisque Peyton était au chômage, et Brooke n'arrivait pas à percer dans le métier de la mode. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était le mariage, et tous les soucis étaient mis de côté. Il ne suffit que de quelques minutes pour arriver devant l'église. Elles sortirent de la voiture, en faisait attention à ne pas froisser leurs longues robes. Brooke portait une robe bustier très longue noire, et avait lâché ses long cheveux bruns. Elle était splendide. Peyton, quand à elle, portait une robe en soie blanche, et était tout aussi magnifique que sa meilleure amie. Elles allaient faire des ravages, c'était sûr.

_Nathan_

Nathan était fin prêt. Son frère, Lucas, était passé lui demander comment il allait et après que Nathan ait répondu positivement, avait laissé Nathan finir de se préparer. C'était le grand jour. Le jour de son mariage. Il n'avait pas vu Haley de la journée et été impatient de la voir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Coucou, c'est moi. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, avant tu sais … le grand pas », fit Brooke, en entrant dans la pièce.

Nathan ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant son ex. Elle était tellement belle. Brooke avait toujours été l'amour de sa vie, tellement ils avaient connu des péripéties énormes. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, s'étaient aimés ensemble et aujourd'hui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il trahissait Brooke et son amour pour elle en épousant une autre. Car oui, même s'il le niait, il aimait encore Brooke. Il l'aimerait toujours, c'était comme ça. Brooke & Nathan, c'était une légende. Personne ne pouvait nier ce qui se passait entre eux, mais à présent, tout le monde semblait avoir oublié qu'il y a à peine un an, les deux âmes sœurs s'étaient aimés d'un amour tellement puissant qu'aucun n'osait en parler. Nathan chassa ses pensées. Il ne devait pas penser à son passé avec Brooke, mais à son futur avec Haley. Il le devait.

« Salut. Tu es … magnifique », dit Nathan d'une voix triste.

« La mariée le sera encore plus »**, **répliqua Brooke en souriant.

« Hum … tout le monde est là ? »

« Ouaip. Papa, maman, beau-papa et beau-maman »**, **répondit Brooke, sentant sa bonne humeur s'effacer.

« OK. Tu as emmené quelqu'un ? » dit Nathan, ne pouvant s'empêcher de poser la question

« Non, mais il y a toujours un barman sexy ou un témoin canon aux mariages, pas vrai ? » fit Brooke, en remarquant que la mine de Nathan s'était assombrie.

Le barman est une fille et le témoin est Lucas, répondit Nathan, comme s'il voulait faire tomber les plans de Brooke à l'eau

« Nathan, arrête, s'il te plaît. »

De quoi ?

« De faire comme ça. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je veux dire, tu ne veux pas que je sois heureuse ? Que je m'amuse, à ton foutu mariage ? » dit Brooke, en colère.

Nathan ne répondit rien. Soudain, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne savait lequel avait commencé, mais ils s'en fichaient. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent et se scellèrent d'un baiser. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Leur baiser devint fougueux, passionnel. La main de Nathan glissa sous la robe de Brooke. Nathan ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ni même si c'était correct, il s'en fichait. C'était tellement bon. Soudain, Brooke se retira. Nathan, aussi. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, le genre de regard à la fois triste et magnifique. Les yeux de Nathan brillaient, pas parce qu'il allait se marier dans moins de cinq minutes, mais parce qu'il avait embrassé Brooke.

« Je crois qu'il faut mieux que j'y aille … Tu dois finir de te préparer pour ton mariage », fit Brooke, avant de sortir de la pièce sans croiser le regard du jeune homme, rappelant au jeune homme la réalité.

Il allait se marier. Et il venait d'embrasser son ex. Quel genre d'homme était-il ? Quel genre de fiancé était-il ? Et quel genre de mari serait-il ? Il chassa ses idées dans sa tête. Lucas passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, signe qu'il devait y aller à présent.

« C'est l'heure de te marier », dit Lucas. « Prêt ? »**  
**

« Ouais, prêt. »

Ils quittèrent la pièce ensemble puis rejoignirent l'autel. Nathan jeta un coup d'œil à la foule de gens présentes et réussit à distinguer Brooke, le regard dans le vague. Son cœur se serra, mais il n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Lucas le poussa près du prêtre. Il jeta un regard noir à son frère, qui se contenta de sourire à pleines dents. La musique s'enclencha. Haley allait faire son entrée.

_Brooke_

Brooke était assise au troisième rang, une boule au ventre. Peyton avait sa main posée sur l'épaule de son amie, signe qu'elle la soutenait mais ça ne suffisait pas. Brooke avait toujours pensé qu'elle et Nathan se réconcilieraient. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il avait une relation épique, une attirance hors-norme et un regard bien à eux. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, c'était certain. Alors pourquoi ce n'était pas Brooke qui s'avançait dans l'allée, le sourire aux lèvres, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche ? C'était Haley. La femme de Nathan, dans moins de trois minutes. La musique s'enclencha. Haley s'avança dans l'allée, devant le regard ému de toutes les personnes présentes. Nathan souriait, il était heureux. Et Brooke décida d'une chose : elle était heureuse elle-aussi. Elle le devait. Haley termina sa longue marche, donna son bouquet à sa demoiselle d'honneur puis se tourna devant le magnifique brun. Ils sourirent. Brooke blêmit. Le prêtre commença son discours, et Brooke se sentit plus que jamais perdue et malheureuse. Nathan ne pouvait pas se marier, ce n'était pas possible.

_**Flash back**_

_« Brooke, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, assise sur ce banc le regard perdu dans le vague. Je t'aime depuis que tu m'as traité d'idiot quand je me suis approché de toi. Je t'aime, toi avec tous tes défauts. Je t'aime, Brooke. Et on ne pourra jamais être amis, car j'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes aussi. Je t'aime, je t'aimerai toujours.»_

_« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. Idiot. » _

_Leur première déclaration. Leur premier baiser. Le commencement de leur histoire. Le commencement de tout._

_**Fin flash-back**_

« Je le veux », dit Nathan en souriant.

« Je vous déclare, officiellement mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »**, **fit le pasteur en se tournant vers Nathan.

Pas de doute : Nathan & Haley étaient mari et femme. Pour de bon. Tout le monde applaudit et les mariés sortirent de l'église sous les applaudissements de la foule. Cachée derrière un arbre, Brooke pleurait de chaudes larmes en se laissant glisser contre l'arbre.

_Nathan_

La fête battait son plein. La réception d'après le mariage avait débuté depuis une heure, et tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Nathan dansait avec Haley, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux, apaisé comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Peut-être Haley était celle qui lui fallait après tout … Elle avait été là, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Elle l'avait soutenu, aimé comme jamais. Elle l'avait guérie de toutes ses blessures. De son cœur brisé par Brooke. Leur relation était simple, facile, sans disputes ni accrochages – tout le contraire de celle qu'il avait avec Brooke.

« Je t'aime », dit Nathan à sa femme.

« Moi aussi, plus que tout. »

Ils scellèrent cette déclaration d'un baiser doux, simple. La musique s'arrêta et les mariés rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis – Skills, Micro, Peyton, Brooke & Lucas. C'était plutôt le groupe d'amis de Nathan, mais tout ce qui appartenait à Nathan appartenait à Haley maintenant.

« Félicitations une nouvelle fois ! » s'exclama Lucas en étreignant son frère.

Nathan sourit et croisa le regard triste de Brooke. Ca lui fendait le cœur de voir Brooke si malheureuse, il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassurer mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il enlaça la taille de sa femme, et se décida à ne plus penser à Brooke. Il le fallait.

« Prêts à décoller pour Hawaï ? » demanda Skills d'un ton enjoué.

« Plus que prêt. Ca va être génial ! Mais Tree Hill va me manquer » répondit Nathan en croisant une nouvelle fois le regard pesant et lourd de sens de Brooke.

En effet, Haley et lui allaient passé leur lune de miel à Hawaï. En pensant à ces vacances avec Haley, il était ravi, vraiment mais tant que Brooke serait en face de lui comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, il ne serait pas pleinement heureux. Il commençait vraiment à avoir chaud et décida de sortir pour respirer l'air frais.

« Je vais sortir un moment » glissa t-il à l'oreille de sa femme.

Haley acquiesça, et lâcha la main de son mari pour le laisser partir.

_Brooke_

« Merci à vous d'être là pour nous. C'est vraiment important pour nous deux, et sachez que je vous considère déjà comme mes amis. » dit Haley après le départ de Nathan.

Brooke émit un rire ironique sans le vouloir, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Peyton & Lucas. Elle soupira, et s'en alla. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là à la putain de réception de mariage du seul homme qu'elle avait aimé et à écouter les paroles douces et gentilles de sa putain de femme ? Il fallait qu'elle se barre d'ici. Elle se dirigea vers la petite salle adjacente à la salle de réception où était entreposés tous les sacs des invités. Pendant qu'elle cherchait le sien, quelqu'un toussa derrière elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda Lucas, debout les bras croisés à regarder Brooke.

« Oui. Je suis fatiguée. »

« Brooke Davis, fatiguée ? » dit Lucas d'un ton ironique.

Brooke lui tira la langue, et se sentit bête. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi : c'était juste Lucas. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps – après tout, c'était le demi-frère de Nathan. Ils étaient amis, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été réellement proches. Lucas & Peyton étaient sortis durant quelques temps ensemble, mais ça n'avait pas duré : ils s'étaient vite lassés l'un de l'autre, et tous deux étaient passés à autre chose. Brooke connaissait donc Lucas, via Nathan et Peyton, mais rien de plus.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment les mariages. » avoua Brooke à demi-mot.

« Ou plutôt, ce mariage précisément, non ? »

Elle baissa les yeux à terre, et décida d'abandonner la recherche de son sac à main.

« Tu veux faire un tour ? » proposa Lucas après un long silence.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Brooke en souriant.

Ils sortirent par la petite porte et marchèrent sur le ponton illuminé. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, savourant le silence paisible.

« Ca doit être dur pour toi. De voir Nathan marié et heureux. » dit Lucas au bout d'un moment.

Brooke leva la tête, surprise. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de Nathan – et elle ne connaissait même pas son avis sur sa relation avec ce dernier, ou même avec Haley. En vérité, ils n'avaient jamais abordé les sujets importants.

« Je ne sais pas … Nathan est mon premier amour, je ne l'oublierai jamais. C'est sûr que le voir marié avec une autre et si heureux me fait bizarre, avoua t-elle, hésitante. « Mais s'il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte » ajouta Brooke.

Elle sourit à Lucas, qui lui sourit en retour. Lucas se révélait être un assez bon confident ; et ça ne la déplaisait pas de lui parler.

« Tu seras aussi heureuse un jour, Brooke. Tu es géniale, et crois-moi, Nathan a fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en te laissant partir. »

Brooke s'arrêta au bout du ponton et se mit en face de Lucas. Tout ce qui lui disait lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur. Soudain, tout se passa bien trop vite pour que Brooke réagisse : Lucas se pencha vers elle, et la seconde d'après, ils s'embrassèrent. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle était en train d'embrasser le demi-frère de l'amour de sa vie qui venait d'épouser une autre, elle n'eut aucune envie de se détacher des bras de Lucas : l'embrasser était plaisant, vraiment très plaisant. Lucas était très beau, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le demi-frère de Nathan après tout. Mais jamais, Brooke n'aurait envisagé avoir une relation avec lui – c'était Nathan à l'époque. C'était le seul, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là.Ils s'embrassèrent durant quelques minutes encore, profitant l'un de l'autre, sans se soucier de rien d'autre.

« J'y crois pas ! » lança une voix bien connue derrière eux.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se retournèrent vivement, gênés et surpris. Nathan Scott se tenait devant eux, sourcils froncés et son air le plus hargneux au visage.


	2. New Beggining

Suite de ma fic avec ce deuxième chapitre. Je pense faire une dizaine de chapitres en tout.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Nathan_

Son esprit était embrouillé, et il dut se frotter les yeux pour être sûr de bien voir : oui, Brooke et Lucas s'embrassaient bel et bien devant lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche tout seul, sans qu'il l'ait désiré. La jalousie le dévorait, et la culpabilité aussi : il ne devrait pas être jaloux, ce n'était pas ses affaires, il était marié à Haley maintenant. Pourquoi, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit maintenant, c'était que Brooke, sa Brooke, embrassait Lucas et ça la mettait dans une rage folle. Il eut envie de se jeter sur ce dernier et de le frapper mais il réussit à se contenir. Voir Brooke dans les bras d'un autre lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. _Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, c'était moi qui l'embrassait_, pensa t-il. Il s'en voulut aussitôt – comment pouvait-il penser à son baiser échangé avec Brooke alors qu'il venait de se marier ? Pourquoi n'étais-ce pas les images d'Haley – magnifique, dans sa robe blanche – et de son mariage qui le faisaient vibrer ?

"De quoi tu parles ?" dit Brooke au bout d'un moment, toujours près de Lucas.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus, et il sut qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre : elle savait. Lucas paraissait assez mal à l'aise, mais était toujours très près de Brooke, ce qui rendait fou de jalousie Nathan.

"Je crois que je vais y aller." lança Lucas au bout d'un moment.

Personne ne bougea, si bien que Lucas décida de partir sans demander son reste. Il traversa le pont à une vitesse impressionnante, et s'engouffra dans le noir. Sur le ponton, Brooke et Nathan se faisaient face.

"T'as pas le droit de me faire une scène, Nathan. Tu viens de te marier avec une autre. J'ai le droit d'embrasser qui je veux !" balança Brooke, sur un ton dur qui se voulait froid mais qui laissait transparaître toute la souffrance en elle.

Nathan la connaissait si bien. Il savait qu'elle devait être très en colère contre lui, et le pire, c'est qu'elle en avait le droit. Nathan était un vrai goujat avec elle. Il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir, mais dans le jeu qu'il menait avec Brooke depuis toujours, lui aussi avait subi des dégâts importants : son coeur avait été la principale victime.

"Si tu essayes de me rendre jaloux avec Lucas, c'est pitoyable. Il ne t'a rien fait, ne joue pas avec lui" répliqua Nathan, à son tour en colère.

" Je n'essayais pas de te rendre jaloux ! Il m'a juste consolé, et on s'est embrassés. Mon monde ne tourne pas exclusivement autour de toi, Nathan ! Et tu es très mal placé pour me dire de ne pas jouer avec lui car c'est exactement ce que tu fais avec moi depuis toujours !" hurla Brooke, au bord de l'hystérie.

Sa voix monta dans les aigus - comme à chaque fois qu'elle était énervée. Nathan sentait la colère l'animer à son tour, et décida de garder son calme même si cela se révélait très difficile.

"Et tu es obligée d'embrasser mon demi-frère ?"

"Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, nom de dieu ?" répliqua Brooke, en soufflant de lassitude.

Il la regarda intensément - et il sentit quelque chose s'animer en lui. Même en colère, elle restait sublime. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver plus belle que jamais, et de vouloir l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la tête. Il se demanda si cela changerait un jour, si un jour voir Brooke lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça me gêne" se contenta t-il de répondre.

"Tu es marié, Nathan. Et je suis une jeune femme célibataire qui a envie de s'amuser. Si tu crois que je vais m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit à cause de toi, tu te trompes" répondit-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Elle passa devant Nathan, dans l'espoir sûrement de s'en aller mais Nathan la retint par le poignet. Son coeur battait trop vite pour une simple discussion avec une fille. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, et c'était bien tout le problème.

"Tu me rends fou" murmura t-il avant de se jeter sur Brooke.

Il se fichait que quelqu'un les voie (bien qu'il n'avait pas très bien réfléchi aux conséquences de son acte) et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Brooke, qui gémit d'excitation. Eux-deux, c'était ça : de l'amour, de la passion, de la joie, de l'excitation. Brooke se pressa contre lui, et elle ne résista pas aux assauts du jeune homme : il sut qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Il voulait être auprès d'elle à chaque instant. Soudain, Brooke se retira, comme si elle avait soudain pris conscience de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Elle paraissait déroutée et s'éloigna de Nathan.

"Je ne veux pas être cette fille-là, Nathan. Je ne veux pas être celle qui détruit ton mariage, ou qui fait souffrir Haley - qui au passage, ne mérite pas ça. Tu es marié, et tu dois l'assumer. Nous-deux, c'est du passé et ce baiser que l'on vient d'échanger est le dernier." dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir.

Nathan sentit son coeur se briser, et eut un mal de chien à dissimuler son mal-être. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle aussi compliquée ? Il vit Brooke se retourner, un air triste au visage. Il vit même des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais il ne dit rien.

"Je t'aimerai toujours, Nathan." souffla t-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans le noir.

_Brooke_

Brooke marchait dans la rue en direction du Karen's Cafe - le café tenu par Karen, la mère de Lucas. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Peyton là-bas et était pressée de retrouver son amie. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le mariage - et depuis un mois, elle n'avait pas vue Nathan. Bien qu'elle savait que c'était une bonne chose, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce manque qui la dévorait. Elle savait de source sûre (merci Skills et sa grande discrétion) que les jeunes mariés étaient rentrés il y a une semaine d'Hawaï, mais par chance elle ne les avait pas encore croisés. Et pour cause : Brooke était décidée à oublier Nathan, et pour de bon. Elle s'était faîte une raison, même si elle craignait que cette dernière s'envole dès qu'elle reverrait Nathan. Elle arriva enfin au Karen's Cafe, et trouva Peyton assise à une table, le nez plongé dans la carte.

"Coucou, miss Sawyer" lança Brooke en s'installant en face de son amie.

Peyton lui sourit, et reposa le menu.

"Une minute de retard. Pas mal !" lança Peyton en rigolant.

Brooke était toujours en retard : c'en était même devenu une habitude. Peyton s'était mise en tête de compter les minutes de retard, et d'offrir une récompense à sa meilleure amie quand celle-ci arrivait à l'heure - ce qui arrivait très rarement. Karen arriva vers les deux jeunes filles, son éternel calepin en mains.

"Salut les filles. Que désirez-vous ?" demanda Karen, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Un diabolo cerise" répondit Brooke, en posant le menu qu'elle venait de prendre - par habitude. "La même chose" dit Peyton.

Karent nota la commande et s'en alla.

"Es-tu consciente qu'on prends les même boissons depuis qu'on a sept ans ? C'est flippant, tu ne trouves pas ?" dit Brooke.

"Qu'est ce qui est flippant ?" demanda une voix au loin.

Brooke leva la tête et aperçut Lucas s'avancer vers elles. Elle ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis le mariage, mais ça lui faisait sincèrement plaisir de le revoir. Leur baiser lui avait fait un bon effet - même si ce n'était rien comparé à celui de Nathan. Ouille, voilà qu'elle recommençait à penser à Nathan. Il fallait qu'elle arrête, elle virait obsédée.

"Oh rien, une histoire entre Pey et moi" répondit Brooke quand Lucas s'installa à leur table.

"OK. Comment allez-vous ?"

"Très bien, même si les affaires ne décollent toujours pas." répondit Peyton, d'un ton triste.

Peyton n'arrivait pas à trouver sa voie niveau business, et elle avait décidé de vendre ses dessins mais pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas un franc succès. Tout comme Brooke d'ailleurs, avec sa ligne de vêtements qui restait invendable pour le moment.

"Je suis sûr que ça va aller" dit Lucas d'un ton confiant.

Peyton lui sourit aimablement, tandis que Brooke se jeta sur sa boisson quand Karen les amena à leur table. Elle mourrait de soif, et tandis qu'elle buvait de longues gorgées de son diabolo, Lucas la regardait un léger sourire moquer aux lèvres. Il était vraiment craquant. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre et rien qu'en écoutant la chanson, Brooke sut que c'était Peyton. Celle-ci prit l'appel de suite, et marmonna quelques mots avant de raccrocher.

"Désolé, mais je dois y aller. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. A+" lança Peyton avant de s'en aller.

"On dirait bien que l'on est plus que nous deux" dit Lucas, après le départ de Peyton, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Brooke.

Brooke opina et se sentit frémir. Lucas lui faisait beaucoup d'effet, et ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout : elle avait besoin d'être distraite en ce moment.

"On va faire un tour ?" demanda t-elle en pensant que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient marchés ensemble, ils s'étaient embrassés.

Lucas acquiesça, tout sourire, et suivit Brooke dehors - une fois que cette dernière paya leurs boissons. Dehors, le soleil ornait le ciel bleu de Tree Hill. Un vent doux soufflait, mais en mini-short et espadrilles, Brooke était très bien.

"On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus depuis le mariage..." lança Lucas.

"Oui, j'ai été pas mal occupée. D'ailleurs, je suis désolée pour la scène sur le ponton. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pris à Nathan ..."

"Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Peut-être que Nathan considère que tu seras toujours un peu à lui, alors te voir avec un autre que lui le dérange." répondit Lucas.

"Je ne pense pas, il est marié maintenant. Bref, parlons d'autre chose. Quoi de neuf avec l'équipe de basket ?" commença Brooke avant de dévier sur un autre sujet.

Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de Nathan, surtout à Lucas. Vu qu'elle savait que Lucas entraînait l'équipe de basket du lycée, elle décida de le questionner, histoire d'en apprendre encore plus sur lui.

"Très bien, l'équipe est en bonne voie pour gagner le championnat. Samedi, il y a un match. Si tu n'as rien de prévu, tu pourrais venir. Avec Peyton, aussi, si tu le souhaites." répondit Lucas, des étincelles dans les yeux en évoquant son équipe de basket.

"Je serais là" dit Brooke en un sourire.

0ui, elle serait là. Et pas que pour le match de basket. Ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'est qu'elle serait là pour lui à chaque fois. Elle était enfin libre, et pouvait se plonger à corps perdu dans cette relation avec Lucas. Mue par une impulsion, elle lui prit la main. Lucas regarda durant quelques instants leurs mains entrelacés et sourit. Il pressa sa main, et ils marchèrent durant quelques minutes, main dans la main.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_"Tu as embrassé Brooke ?!"_  
_"Je croyais que l'on serait éternels"_  
_"J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer"_  
_"J'ai des sentiments pour lui"_


	3. Past never dies

_Nathan_

Une odeur de pancakes grillés réveilla Nathan, profondément endormi dans son lit. Il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et remarqua qu'Haley était déjà levée - sa place dans le lit étant vide. Il se leva, enfila un vieux tee-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Haley cuisinait, toute souriante et adressait un regard plein d'amour à son mari qui s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

"Bonjour mon amour." dit Nathan en s'installant au bar.

Ils habitaient ensemble avant même de se marier, si bien que le mariage ne changeait pas grand chose à leur quotidien. Bien sûr, être mari et femme rendait leur relation beaucoup plus vraie et puissante. Haley posa deux pancakes devant son mari, et s'installa en face de lui avec une tasse de café en main.

"Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?" demanda Haley, après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Non, rien de spécial si ce n'est d'assister au match de basket de l'équipe de Lucas ce soir." répondit Nathan en engloutissant son pancake.

Nathan assistait à tous les matchs de l'équipe de Lucas - ou presque. Il était passionné de basket, alors ça ne le dérangeait pas de voir des matchs, de plus cela lui rappelait l'époque où lui et Lucas jouaient au basket dans l'équipe. L'époque où il sortait encore avec Brooke ... Sortir était un grand mot, ils se tournaient plus autour qu'autre chose - en plus, ils se disputaient sans cesse et ne faisaient que rompre, bien qu'ils s'aimaient. Penser à Brooke dès le matin le rendait triste dès le matin, et il se refusa à l'être aujourd'hui. Il n'avait cessé de broyer du noir à cause des paroles de Brooke lors de son mariage mais sa lune de miel avec Haley lui avait changé les idées et ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il n'avait pas parlé à Haley de ce qui s'était passé avec Brooke (et entre autres, les deux baisers) : cela lui ferait du mal pour rien. A présent, il était décidé à n'aimer que sa femme et à considérer Brooke comme une simple amie (même si associer Brooke à amie était vraiment impossible).

"Je viendrais sûrement, je n'ai rien de prévu. Je dois juste passer au studio cet après-midi pour enregistrer une chanson." indiqua Haley.

Haley était une chanteuse accomplie, et avait son propre studio. Nathan et elle s'étaient rencontrés un soir dans un bar où Haley chantait, et elle l'avait conquis par une simple chanson. Elle avait une voix sublime, et un talent hors norme. Nathan était très fière d'elle et la soutenait énormément.

"Je peux passer te prendre au studio, alors et on ira au match ensemble." proposa Nathan en posant son assiette vide dans l'évier.

Haley se leva à son tour, et il l'encercla de ses bras protecteurs quand elle s'approcha de lui.

"Très bien. Mais qu'allons nous faire ce matin ?" demanda Haley d'un ton taquin.

Nathan l'embrassa dans le cou, et rit.

"J'ai une petite idée..." dit-il d'un ton mystérieux en entraînant sa femme dans la chambre.

Haley rit à son tour, et suivit Nathan le sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient mariés et heureux. Qui pourrait gâcher ça ? Une petite brune pétillante, peut-être ...

_Brooke_

Brooke trouva Lucas assis sur le banc de touche, le regard dans le vide. Il semblait concentré, mais était toujours aussi beau dans son costard. Comme prévu, Brooke était venue au match. Cependant, Peyton n'était pas venue car elle avait un rendez-vous avec un certain Jake qu'elle avait rencontré l'autre soir dans un bar. Brooke n'avait jamais vue Peyton aussi excitée par un garçon et elles avaient passé des heures à se préparer ensemble pour le rendez-vous de chacune. Le match de basket n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous, mais Brooke se disait que peut-être Lucas et elle pourraient aller quelque part une fois le match fini. Elle portait un jean simple, un débardeur noir ample et une veste en cuir : elle était sublime. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules, et elle s'était maquillée assez simplement. Lucas la remarqua enfin, et sourit à la vue de Brooke.

"Tu es venue" dit-il en se levant.

"Je ne pouvais pas rater ça !" renchérit Brooke en étreignant Lucas.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent durant quelques précieuses secondes où Brooke eut l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. C'était un très beau sentiment, et elle était profondément heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien.

"Le match ne va pas tarder à commencer, je dois aller parler aux joueurs. On se voit après le match, pas vrai ?" dit Lucas, tout sourire.

"Bien sûr. Bonne chance pour le match, je suis de tout coeur avec l'équipe."

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se diriger vers les gradins. C'est là qu'elle aperçut Nathan et Haley, assis l'un à côté de l'autre la dévisageant. Haley la regardait avec une expression étrange mais lui fit tout de même un sourire. Brooke ne pouvait se mentir : Haley avait l'air d'être une fille adorable. Et elle détestait ça, car elle culpabilisait encore plus de la détester. Quand à Nathan, il avait son regard le plus noir mais une étincelle brillait dans son regard, comme si le fait de la voir rallumer une flamme dans ses yeux. Elle décida de baisser les yeux à terre, mais une voix l'en empêcha. Micro l'appelait, et il se trouvait à côté du couple. Brooke n'avait pas vue son ami au départ, la carrure de Nathan étant assez imposante pour cacher celle de Micro. Résignée, Brooke se dirigea vers son ami, en passant devant Haley et Nathan.

"Salut." lâcha t-elle par simple politesse.

"Ma Brookie !" lança Micro en l'accueillant à côté de lui.

Brooke fixa son regard au loin, et se décida à ne pas le détacher du match. Elle ne pouvait cependant ignorer que son coeur avait manqué un battement quand elle avait vu Nathan.

"Je t'ai vu roucouler avec le beau Lucas. Quoi de neuf entre vous deux ?" demanda Micro, comme un gamin tout excité avide de détails croustillants.

Micro était le meilleur ami de Brooke, et elle l'adorait. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, et elles étaient vraiment contentes qu'il fasse parti de sa vie. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle aurait aimé qu'il n'existe pas. Elle aurait pu s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Nathan & Haley, mais là c'était impossible.

"Je ne roucoule pas, on discute. On est amis, pour l'instant. Il est cool." répondit Brooke, en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à Nathan qui s'était raidi en entendant le prénom de Lucas.

"Vous formeriez un merveilleux couple en tout cas" lâcha Haley en souriant.

Elle avait l'air sincère, et souriait gentiment à Brooke. Cette dernière n'avait d'autre choix que d'être gentille avec elle. Brooke était peut-être une peste, mais elle était respectueuse et polie.

"Merci. Votre lune de miel s'est bien passé ?" demanda Brooke, se disant que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que d'apprendre quelques détails sur leur petit voyage.

"C'était génial, il a fait beau tout le temps. D'ailleurs, on fait une fête chez nous samedi soir, ça te dit ? On pourra te montrer nos souvenirs de voyage."

Le visage de Nathan vira au rouge, et Brooke fut surprise d'apprécier ça. C'était tellement bon de le voir gêné.

"Avec plaisir. Je viendrai avec Lucas." répondit-elle.

Elle se tourna vers le match, et regarda Lucas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le quitte des yeux.

_Nathan_

La fête battait son plein chez les Scott. La plupart était éméchés, voir ivres morts ce qui faisait penser à Nathan ses folles soirées de lycée. Il était debout sur la terrasse, à regarder les étoiles. Il avait vu Brooke et Lucas entrer main dans la main chez lui, et il ne voulait pas en voir plus. Haley parlait de leur lune de miel à tous les invités, et il ne voulait pas non plus devoir indiquer chaque petit détail de son voyage. Alors, il était là à penser à tout et à rien. Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule soudainement, et il se retourna pour voir de ce qui il s'agissait. Brooke Davis, resplendissante dans une petite robe blanche en coton, le regardait tristement. Son coeur fit un bond.

"Bonsoir" dit-elle de sa jolie petite voix.

"Salut. Lucas n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Non, il discute avec Haley de votre voyage. et je n'avais pas très envie de connaître tous les détails de votre lune de miel alors je suis partie discrètement." avoua t-elle.

Cela lui fit plaisir que Brooke ressente encore de la jalousie vis à vis de lui & Haley; ça montrait qu'elle ne se fichait pas totalement de lui.

"Tu veux marcher ?" lui proposa t-il, en montrant la petite route qui s'offrait à eux.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Ils marchèrent à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

"Tu sais, Lucas est un type génial. Et je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui."

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Nathan. Entendre Brooke dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Lucas lui était trop difficile.

"C'est bien pour toi." dit-il simplement.

"Tu sais, je pensais que l'on serait éternels. Que l'on finirait ensemble, car on s'aimait trop pour ne pas être ensemble. Mais tu as trouvé Haley, et vous êtes mariés. Et maintenant, j'ai trouvé Lucas."

"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?" demanda t-il en colère.

Toutes les paroles de Brooke lui firent l'effet d'une gifle et il ne supportait pas ça. Ils arrivèrent devant un arbre, à l'aurée du bois. La maison était éloignée d'eux, mais on pouvait distinguer des points lumineux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'arbre, et se firent face. Brooke s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. C'était un baiser doux, rapide, bref mais il fit l'effet d'une bombe déclencheur à Nathan, qui la prit par le cou pour la rapprocher d'elle.

"On ne devrait pas faire ça..." murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il se retira d'elle quelques secondes, le temps de respirer.

"Une dernière fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois." dit Brooke en l'encerclant avec ses bras.

Il la plaqua contre l'arbre, et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il lui retira sa robe en quelques secondes seulement, et continua de l'embrasser, profitant de chaque centimètre de son corps. Il était tellement heureux dans les bras de Brooke. Elle lui retira son tee-shirt, et ils se couchèrent près de l'arbre, leurs corps entremélés. Et durant quelques instants, ils s'aimèrent comme jamais.

_Brooke_

Brooke composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, en panique. Son coeur battait encore à mille à l'heure, bien qu'elle avait quitté Nathan il y a deux heures. Elle avait prétexté une atroce migraine pour s'en aller, si bien que Lucas n'avait rien soupçonné. Et là, elle était dans sa voiture, à se demander ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"Allo ?" fit Peyton dans le combiné.

"Peyton, dieu merci." lâcha Brooke de soulagement.

Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un, car son esprit la torturait trop.

"Oh oh, que se passe t-il ?"

"Jure moi que tu ne hurleras pas, que tu ne m'insulteras pas et que tu ne me jugeras pas" demanda Brooke.

"Brooke, je suis ta meilleure amie." lui rappela Peyton.

"Oui, très bien. Bon ... j'ai couché avec Nathan."

Silence. Dix secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles Brooke se demanda si Peyton n'avait pas raccroché. Elle entendit soudain Peyton souffler, mais ne réussit pas à intérpréter ce soufflement.

"Pey ?" lança t-elle, hésitante.

"Merde, Brooke, il est marié ! Tu as couché avec un mec marié." répliqua Peyton.

"Je sais, et je le regrette vraiment mais sur le moment .. je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'on s'est embrassés avant le mariage, je n'..."

"Tu l'as embrassé avant le mariage ?" s'exclama Peyton en coupant la parole à son amie.

"Oui. Et après. Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si maintenant qu'il était marié, je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui, et lui non plus. Comme si ce mariage nous avait fait ouvrir les yeux." expliqua Brooke, honteuse.

"Ouais, et bah vous auriez dû ouvrir les yeux avant."

"Je sais. Tu m'en veux, dis ? Tu me prends pour le genre de fille qui séduit un homme marié et qui couche avec ?" renchérit Brooke d'un ton pitoyable.

Elle s'en voulait vraiment.

"Bien sûr que non. Je sais que tu l'aimes. Je le sais depuis toujours, je regrette juste de ne pas t'avoir forcé la main avant qu'il se marie."

Brooke ne dit rien, la tristesse l'envahit rapidement. Elle se rappela alors la dure réalité : il était marié. Et elle n'avait rien à faire avec lui à présent, car techniquement, il venait de tromper sa femme et Brooke ne voulait pas être qualifié de maîtresse ou ce genre de choses. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.


End file.
